Life Just Really Sucks
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: 2 yrs. since Shikon No Tama broke. Kagome's miserable... Kikyo, being controlled by Naraku drugs Kagome... Kagome loses gets engaged and amnesia while Inuyasha's nose is paralyzed ... and Kagome makes an unexpectant decision on her relationship with Inu
1. What the Hell?

Disclaimer: … Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me…;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… 

Inu-Yasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Kyoko

^^Authoress' Note^^

Hihi!  It's me!!!  Told ya that I'm starting another fanfic… this one just popped in my mind while I was watching Inu-Yasha…  Ideas are flowing to my hands, and I'm sorry that since that I've have so many new fanfics that I'm getting up, and it's going to be so much harder for me to update!  . Sorry… ^^; Please enjoy this and please review!  It's like a test and no reviews means that I've failed… -.-  T_T

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Inu-Yasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Life Just Really Sucks

Chapter 1: What the hell?

=It's been like about 2years… and I really didn't realized how big was that Shikon No Tama… I'm dead tired of this fight that I've been having… and the trouble of jumping back and forth between the dimensions… Dimension you ask?  Well, you see… I'm from present time, but to tell you truth, I've been jumping into the bone eater's well in the shrine of my house… my home is a special place and in the feudal age, it's actually really sacred land… Some monster in the place pulled me in, and I stumbled into a mess of finding what's left of the Shikon no Tama and involving a Fox-Demon named Shippo, Air Void Buddha Priest named Miroku (some perverted priest if you ask me), Demon Exterminator named Sango who is extremely cool, and not to mention the dog-looking demon named Inu-Yasha… he's just rude… but…=

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinks as she looks up and walking alongside her bicycle, "Hm?  What Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha plays with the large Shikon Shard, "This ain't that bad…  We almost are done!

Kagome nods and looks back down at her bike, "Yea…"  =I don't feel too good…=

Inu-Yasha blinks at her, he stares at her, "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome shakes her head, "Nothing…"

Inu-Yasha looks at her strangely, "You seem out of it…"

Kagome glances away as her face turns reddish, "I'm fine…"  

Inu-Yasha sighs and whacks her on the back, "Good!  Because we got more Shikon shards to fine!"  Suddenly, Kagome falls face forward onto the ground, Shippo rushes to her side, "Kagome!  You alright?"  

Sango kneels at her left side and rolls her over onto her back, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Inu-Yasha starts to panic and scratches his head furiously, "Kagome!!!  What the heck?  You didn't even do anything and you're dying!?!"

Kagome opens her eyes at the remark, "SIT!!!  You moron!  Just because I fell from your hit doesn't mean I'm dead!"  Inu-Yasha flies to the ground in pain, "Damn…"

Miroku kneels down and feels Kagome's forehead, "It's awfully warm… You should get some rest…"  

Kagome shakes her head and struggles to get up with Shippo and Sango's help, "No… I have to help you guys find the last couple of Shikon shards…"

She shakes off her help and tries to fall towards her bike.  Her 4 companions stare at her struggling to get to her bike, but she starts to wobble again, Sango cries, "Kagome!  Don't force yourself!"

Kagome falls forward again, instead of tasting dirt; Kagome notices that she was in someone's arms.  She looks up and her face turns pinkish, "Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha sighs and shakes his head, "You really are starting to get on my nerves… or crying out loud… you don't have to force yourself…"

Kagome takes in little breaths, "But…"

Inu-Yasha glares at her in his arms, "No…" He turns to look at the 3 other companions, "We'll going back to Kaede-baba's village…" They all nod with him in agreement…  Sango walks up to Inu-Yasha and Kagome… She takes Kagome's hand and smiles, "Kagome-chan… just rest…"

Kagome nods and close her eyes as she goes into a deep sleep… 

~Village…

"How is she Kaede-baba?"

Kaede looks at Inu-Yasha with a down face, "I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything else…"

Inu-Yasha blinks, "What?"

Kaede wets another towel and places it on Kagome's forehead, "She's has a horribly high fever…"

Shippo sits in the haystack, "you mean she's not going to be okay?"

Kaede shakes her head, "I'm sorry again… it seems that my herbs aren't doing as well as I hope it would…"

Miroku opens his eyes while his hands still together, "my powers don't seem to be working that well either…"

Shippo climbs over to Kagome's backpack, "You think there's something in here that can help her?"

Inu-Yasha instantly exclaimed happily, "Yea!"  He picks up the backpack, turns is upside down and everything falls out including Shippo…  Shippo falls flat on his face with a box in his hands…  Inu-Yasha blinks and grabs it from him, "Is this it?"

Shippo rubs the bump on his forehead and snatches the box back, "I found it!"

Inu-Yasha glares at him, "Fine…"

Shippo opens the box and blinks, Inu-Yasha stares at him, "So?  Is there any in there?"

Shippo turns the box upside down and noting that there was nothing inside… Inu-Yasha starts to panic, "Damn it!!! Why did the moron keep a empty box???"

Sango with a anime-style sweatdrop, "Inu-Yasha, would you please calm down?  Kagome doesn't even have anywhere to leave it… It's garbage for her to throw away in her world…"

Inu-Yasha crosses his arms, "Whatever…"

Miroku sighs and shakes his head, "Not to mention the fact that didn't she use the rest of that medicine on you 2 weeks ago?"

Inu-Yasha gulps at the line, "Damn… you're right…"

Kaede takes another towel and tabs it around Kagome's face and neck, "She's burning up quite a bit…  I recommended that you bring her back to her world…"

Inu-Yasha glares at her, "But…"

Kaede shakes her head, "My herbs can only comfort her, but her time has more advanced medication so take her back…"

Inu-Yasha glances at Miroku, Shippo, to Sango, and lastly at Kagome, he sighs, "Fine…"  =what I'm thinking right now is why didn't she tell us that she wasn't feeling well? =

~Kagome's world…

Inu-Yasha jumps out of the shrine and onto the wooden floor of the middle house with Kagome's backpack on and her in his arms, "Damn…"

He walks out of the mini house, and starts towards the main room, he opens the door and looks down at a young boy, "Sota?"

Sota looks up at him and notices Kagome, "Inu-Yasha-oni-san?  What happened to Kagome?" 

Inu-Yasha sighs and answers him; "She's heating up… lead me to her room…"

Sota nods and walks him down the hallway, opens up Kagome's door and Inu-Yasha places her on the bed… he then pulls the blanket over her…

Oji-san falls pass the door with the broom when he pops his head into the room, "Inu-Yasha?  Why are you doing here?"

Inu-Yasha makes a hint towards Kagome, "she's heatin' up… I'm sure you guys can take care of her here…Kaede-baba changed her already into her nightclothes…"

Oji-san nods and tells Sota, "Go get a bowl of iced water and a towel…"

Inu-Yasha leaves the room, "I'm going back… Call me with that talkie thing box…"

Sota glances back at Kagome, "Oji-san… can I tell Inu-Yasha-oni-san?"

Oji-san shakes his head, "No… let's just leave it at here…"

Sota blinks and leaves to get the ice that he was asked to get… he comes back in a few minutes with a bowl in his hands and places down the bowl on Kagome's desk.  Oji-san takes the towel and drowns it in the bowl of iced water and places it on Kagome's forehead.  Kagome makes a face but then turns calm again… 

Sota glances at her and then back at Oji-san, "Shouldn't we tell her about it?"

Oji-san shakes his head again, "No… I think we'll let Hojo-kun tell her…"

Sota sighs, "Demo…"

Oji-san shakes his head at him directly, "No…"

~The next day…

Kagome blinks as she walks up from her deep sleep; she sits up quickly, "Where am I?"

"You're back in your room…"

Kagome looks to the left of her bed and gasps surprisingly, "Hojo-kun?"

He sighs shaking his head, "You seem to be fine… and still calling me that way huh?"

Kagome looks strangely at him, "What do you mean?"

The thing is that I don't exactly know what's this Hojo-kun's real first name is… so I'll be using Hojo-kun too… until I find out what it is…

Hojo smiles at her and takes her left hand, "Because," he slips a diamond ring onto her middle finger, "You're my fiancée…"

That's engagement… the fourth one from the thumb is marriage…

Kagome takes her hand back and screams, "What?!?"

Hojo smiles sweetly at her and leans in toward her face, "Your grandfather has granted me permission," a few seconds later… Hojo finds himself kissing her carpet and Kagome rushing down the hall shouting with anime veins popping out, "OJI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Where the hell are you??? And what the hell is this?????????????"

^^Authoress' Note^^:

Heyz it' s me again… and what do you think of my attempt at an Inu-Yasha fanfic?  Please review because it's my motivation and not to mention the fact that I'm updating like crazy now… new stories^^ not to mention the fact that I'm worried about the SAT's and my trip to Japan… oro… Ja! Don't 4get to Review!!! And I'll get more chapters up!


	2. It's just got Worse

Disclaimer: … Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me…;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… 

Inu-Yasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Kyoko

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz! Thanks for those review to the readers that actually really care… I glad that many of you are enjoying the so that means that I didn't fail!!! Catlover, thax for your support!!! 7 reviews so far… I was hoping for 10… but I'm happy with 3 less than I hoped!! Thank you so muchies! I'm currently a wakkomaniac and I have to change something about the plot of my story… it hasn't been 4 years after the Shikon no Tama broke… it has only been 2 years… I thought that it was way too long, and there was no point in stretching it so far… ^^; so enjoy! 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You're my fiancée…"_

_Kagome takes her hand back and screams, "What?!?"_

_Hojo smiles sweetly at her and leans in toward her face, "Your grandfather has granted me permission," a few seconds later… Hojo finds himself kissing her carpet and as Kagome rushes down the hall shouting with anime veins popping out, "OJI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where the hell are you??? And what the hell is this?????????????"_

Inu-Yasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Life Just Really Sucks

Chapter 2: It just got worse…

=You know… I really hate how stupid brained my grandfather can really be… those stupid lies that he keeps making up for school so I can be absent were just about enough… and now Hojo-kun is my fiancée??? *sighs* it's a really good thing that I came back after getting sick… I have finals this week, not to mention the fact that my fever wasn't all that bad since I took my medicine and got so much sleep… damn… my friends will never hear the end of it when they find-=

"Kagome!!! Wait up!!"

=Out…=

'Kagome sighs as she stops and turns to face her friends, "Hm?"

Ayumi hangs on to her from behind, "Kagome! You look great!"

Kagome nods, "I know I do… Ayumi, please get off me…"

Ayumi lets go, "Kagome?"

Kagome glances at her, "What?"

Yuka nudges her from the side, "We know…"

Kagome blinks and looks at them strangely, "Huh? About what?"

Eri winks at her and points towards her left hand, "About that…"

Kagome blinks and holds up her left hand, "What about it?"

Her three friends fall to the ground anime-style, Yuka whispers into her ear, "About your engagement with Hojo-kun!!!"

Kagome's face turns pink and she shakes her head, "So?"

Yuka sighs, "Kagome, you really don't care about it don't you?"

Kagome shakes her head and continues towards the entrance of the school, "I have no feelings for him, and my Oji-san was stupid enough to give him permission…"

The three stare at her with their jaws open wide, Eri stutters, "Kagome! You're now engaged to a guy! And you aren't the least bit happy?"

Kagome glances at her, "Eri, I'm not happy at all…"

Ayumi grabs Kagome's left hand and examines it, "Kagome, where's the ring?"

Kagome blinks at her and shrugs, "I don't know, maybe I lost it?"

Ayumi looks at her with widen eyes, "Kagome, this is your only one chance to be married, and you're giving it up?"

Kagome nods and Ayumi lets go of her hand. Eri comes up to Kagome and stares at her closely, "Could it be the fact that you're still with that other guy that was playing on you?"

Kagome stares at her blankly and shakes her head, "No… that's not it…" =could that really be it? Oh whateva… that baka dog-demon… who would like him? Argh!!! Dammit… why the heck why am I thinking about him? =

As Kagome gets lost in her thoughts for the moment, her 3 friends stare at her. Ayumi glances at the other two, "I think we got her where we want her…"

Eri nods as she waves a hand in front of Kagome's face, "Yep…"

Yuka pulls a strand of Kagome's hair, "She's definitely thinking hard now… this is her last chance!! Why won't she give up that other guy that was cheating on her?"

Kagome blinks back to reality and gives a remark, "For your information I'm not in love with anyone! I never agreed to this engagement with Hojo-kun!!!"

Her 3 friends just stare at her once again… 

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome stops with her jaw open at the sound of that voice, "Gak…"

Ayumi whispers to the other two, "This is proof!!! He's calling her by her first name now!"

Kagome shouts at them, "Would you three stop it?"

~Other world…

"Houshi-sama…"

Miroku turns and faces Sango with a smile, "Yes, my pretty?"

Sango blinks as his face comes closer to her, "Move back, or you will get it…"

Miroku sighs and moves about a foot away, "Sorry… what do you ask?"

Sango glances at Inu-Yasha, "He's moping around again…"

They both look at Inu-Yasha who is crawling around on the floor and sighing… 

Sango looks back a Miroku, "He's always like this when Kagome is gone…"

Miroku shrugs and sighs, "Nothing we can do about it… he just misses her and not only that…"

Inu-Yasha glares at him, "Not only what?"

Miroku has a sweatdrop and chuckles falsely, "Uh… nothing…"

Inu-Yasha gives him a strange look, "You better not be thinking nasty thoughts bastard monk…"

Miroku shakes his head with a sweatdrop, "Now, why would you think that?"

Sango sighs as the two argue, when she suddenly gets a inside feeling, "Kirara's back!" She rushes outside and sees a white lion flying gracefully down, "Kirara!" 

Kirara is a female demon right? Help?

Kirara flies down and returns to her adorable small size, and jumps into Sango's arms, "Kirara, I'm so glad that you're back…"

Myouga jumps up and down, "What about me?"

=Kagome here… I haven't introduced these two here before… ^^; it's just that I forgot and not to mention the fact that I was developing a fever, but anyways, Kirara is a adorable lion/cat demon that's extremely close to Sango and changes form whenever there is danger. She's extremely useful, because she gives me rides when Inu-Yasha is a worthless moron… on the other hand, Myouga is a flea-demon that comes back and forth, and most of the time when he's not here means that's there danger here… ^^ he's pretty much useless however he does research and helps us identify demons and that's the USEFUL part about him… notice the capital letters? =

Sango looks down and blinks, "Oh, you too?"

Myouga sits on her shoulder and pouts, "What do you mean by that?"

Sango shrugs as he falls off and starts to walk back into the shabby house, "Nothing… I'm just used to the fact that you're not always here… since you're always off when we're in danger…"

Myouga jumps up and down following her, "Yea, but I'm researching on where the last few remaining pieces of the Shikon shards are!"

Sango sighs and nods, "Yea, Yea, Yea…"

Myouga lands on the wooden doorknob, "Listen to me! Has Miroku put his pieces into it yet?"

Sango snuggles with Kirara but blinks at the last line, "Gak… no he hasn't!" She barges into the room, "Houshi-sama!"

She finds him on the floor with Inu-Yasha jumping on him and Shippo on the haystack staring at the two of them… She pushes Inu-Yasha off, "Get off! Houshi-sama, get up you moron!"

Miroku rubs his back and answers Sango, "What Sango-chan?"

Sango sticks her hand out, "The Shikon shards please…"

Miroku blinks and makes a serious face, "Why?"

Sango makes a determined face, "Let's just see how many shards are left…"

Inu-Yasha whacks him on the back of the head, "That's right!!! I forgot that you still had those 3 pieces!! Kagome's not here to protect you so give them up!"

Miroku shakes his head and starts heading towards the door, "Heck no!!! They're mine and I will only hand them to Kagome-sama!"

The three start to fight each other and wrestling around… Shippo on the haystack, Myouga sits on his knee, "My money's on Inu-Yasha…" Shippo looks at him with a tired look, then smiles and nodding, "Mine's on Sango-nee-chan…" 

Miroku whines from the dust cloud, "What about me? Who's  cheering for me?"

Sango answer inside the dust cloud, "Probably the next girl who's gonna be asked to bear your darn child you perv!"

Inu-Yasha shouts, "Miroku, Just shut-up and hand over the shards like a good monk would!"

After of couple of minutes of cheerleading, the winner is decided… Sango pants as she stands on top of the dogpile with Miroku then Inu-Yasha, holding the Shikon shards in her hand and the one on Kagome's chain, "Thank you… I win…"

Shippo smirks at Myouga, "Instead of money which we both lack, the next time Kagome gives you that big brown, sweet, flat rock; it's mine ^^." Kagome here… ^^; (Kyoko) I'm sure you have solved that little joke… if you didn't you're pretty dense ^^;

Myouga starts to cry with waterfalls coming out of his eyes, "Damn it!!! I haven't had any in so long!!!!"

Sango fits the pieces together, "Damn… we're still missing some… Naraku probably left the one that he put in Kikyo… and the two pieces on Koga-kun, based on my observations, I think that there are about 4 or 5 pieces of it left…"

Inu-Yasha rubs his head, "Damn it Sango… you really gave me a bruise…"

Sango smirks, "Who told you to pick a fight when there's a female involved?"

Inu-Yasha glares at her, Sango smiles, "At least Kagome wasn't in that fight. Neh? You two would've been beaten up worse^^;" 

Inu-Yasha continues to glare at her, "Shut up…"

Sango smiles, "Now all that we have to do is wait for Kagome to come back…"

~Forest near Village…

=So this is the forgetfulness herb that took me so long to find… this herb might help me achieve my dream or I will never rest… to bring Inu-Yasha with me to Hell … =

"Nee-sama!"

The Miko turns around and sees a familiar face, "Kaede…"

Kaede looks at her with questioning eyes, "What are you doing here in this region?"

Kikyo glances at her and then bends down pulling more herbs and plants, "What does it look like to you dear little sister?"

Kaede look down at where her hands were, "Those are the forgetfulness herbs that only grow in this area… what are you going to do with those?"

Kikyo places the leaves into her basket, "You need not to worry, and I'm not going to waste them on Inu-Yasha or you."

Kaede sighs and stares at her, "Nei-sama, how long are you going roam to this world that you do not belong in? It's been quite some time since your soul has been resurrected and draw power from dead souls of little girls?"

Kikyo narrows her eyes at Kaede, "Kaede, that is none of you concern, and that day will come to you soon, who knows, it could be even after you leave this world."

The Shinchidamachuu that always surrounded Kikyo encircled around her and she disappears leaving Kaede alone in the forest, "Kaede, you worry about other necessary things…"

Kaede stares into the sky, "Nei-sama, you are plotting something…"

~In the Air… and towards a waterfall…

"Koga! There's a woman here to see you!"

Koga yawns as he steps out of the waterfall, "What? I'm tired…" as soon as his eyes see who is seeking him; he stops, "Kikyo-Miko-sama…"

Kikyo smiles at him, "Koga-san, It's been a while…"

Koga nods as he takes a seat on a nearby rock, "Yes, it has… what is it that you need of me?"

Kikyo glances at the waterfall, "I heard that you are in love with Kagome-san… Is this true?"

Koga jumps up instantly at the name, "Yes, that is true; Kagome is my woman; why do you ask?"

Kikyo glances back at him, "But is something in you way?"

Koga sighs and sits back down, "Not really, but that bastard Inu-guy is getting on my nerves…"

Kikyo smiles and questions him, "Inu-Yasha?"

Koga's face turns bitter at the sound of this name, "Yea… so what's it to you?"

Kikyo holds one of the leaves from her basket; "I can conjure up a spell with this forgetful leaf and Kagome-san can possibly be all yours… All I want to do is drag Inu-Yasha to Hell with me … Are you willing to cooperate with me? … "

Koga stares at her, and nods quickly willingly, "Anything to get my woman…"

Kikyo smiles, "Good…"

~Village…

"Sango… do you really have to smoke that demon out now?"

Sango looks at him with her Demon Exterminator outfit on and her mask on, "Why not?"

Inu-Yasha glares at her covering his nose… Shippo sits on him, "Damn… must really suck with such a sensitive nose…"

Inu-Yasha glares at him "Shut up… I can't smell anything now…"

~Sunset…

"Argh… what a miserable day it was… first Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, second; Hojo-kun, then Oji-san…"

Kagome climbs out of the bone-eater's well with her book bag as heavy as ever, =I wish I had waited for Inu-Yasha…damn… it's heavy= She pulls her bag out and places it on the ground and then suddenly she sees a familiar figure in red and white walking towards her, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiles as she approaches Kagome, "Konbanwa Kagome-san…"

Kagome smiles at her, "K-konbanwa Kikyo… is there something that you want?"

Kikyo nods and opens her right hand in front of Kagome's face, "This…"

Kagome blinks, "What is that powder for?"

Kikyo blows at her and Kagome starts to fall backward… a tornado appears Koga pops out jumping to catch Kagome, "Kikyo, are you really sure it worked?"

Kikyo nods, "You don't believe me?"

Koga shakes his head, "No, I do… thank you…"

Kikyo pulls out a Miko outfit, "We should change her clothes and leave them here, you go get me some cold water, and I'll take care of her…"

Koga nods and slowly places Kagome into her arms, "………"

Kikyo looks at him strangely, "What's wrong with you?"

Koga shrugs, "I'm just worried about her memory…"

Kikyo sighs as she holds Kagome, "She won't even remember the other world through the well… just tell her she's your woman and she's a Miko of the wolf youkai or something…"

Koga looks at her strangely, "You thought this through didn't you?"

Kikyo just gives him a smile…

^^Authoress' Note^^

OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! How was that? This chapter is actually quite long… maybe I should go and cut it^^; I'm joking… now after I produced a cliffhanger! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! ^^; Please review!!! It's motivation for me^^. And I'll continue… my ideas are overflowing!!! And I'm still not don't screwing around with the characters' lives… especially Kagome's… The title is Life Just Really Sucks after all ^^; Ja!!! REVIEW!!!! OR NO MORE!!!!! THE MORE THE MERRIER ^^ oh yea… no updates until August 5th! I'm in Japan after June 22nd! Ja!


	3. You have got to be kidding… ARGH!

Disclaimer: … InuYasha doesn't belong to me…;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… 

InuYasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Kyoko

^^Authoress' Note^^

Man… Elloz my friends… been a while hasn't it? I've been really busy, not to mention the fact that I'm a senior!!!  There's so much stuff to do, and there are piles of stuff all over my room… Darn the SATs and everything else, and I thought this year would be so much easier… Mou!  Anyways, I've also gone on a InuYasha rush and brought the latest DvDs and everything… ^^; I'm like in love with this series… I haven't been this crazy since Marmalade Boy or Jeanne…

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_Kikyo looks at him strangely, "What's wrong with you?"_

_Koga shrugs, "I'm just worried about her memory…"_

_Kikyo sighs as she holds Kagome, "She won't even remember the other world through the well… just tell her she's your woman and she's a Miko of the wolf youkai or something…"_

_Koga looks at her strangely now, "You thought this through didn't you?"_

_Kikyo just gives him a smile…___

InuYasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Life Just Really Sucks

Chapter 2: You have got to be kidding… ARGH!

"_InuYasha… please die... I want to see you dead!_"

InuYasha stares at the familiar figure in red and white but a bit blurry, "Kikyo…"

The female smirks at him with the bow in her left and readies an arrow with her right, "_You are pathetic!  You don't even recognize me…"_

InuYasha blinks and squints his eyes when he suddenly notices, "Ka… No, it can't be… Kagome?!?"

Kagome pulls the arrow back, "_InuYasha, you must be sealed… the Shikon no Tama is mine to keep!  Not for you to gain your full demon powers!_" 

InuYasha stutters, "What are you doing?  Kagome!" he makes a move towards her, but Kagome cries, "_This is my destiny, IT IS WHAT I AM TOLD!" _

She releases the arrow and it strikes InuYasha in the chest… he flies backwards onto the same tree trunk that he had been sealed before as Kagome drops the bow and the bag of arrows, he raises his right hand slowly, "Kagome… why?"

Kagome stands there in front of him with tears flowing out of her eyes, she lifts her hands up and stares at them, "_What have I done?  InuYasha, Gomen… I… I love…"_

Suddenly she falls backward into hairy arms… 

InuYasha blinks as his eyes start to get blurry again, "KOGA?"

Koga smirks, "Well well… look what I got…just proves how you can't protect her…"

InuYasha grits his teeth, "Damn you… why are you doing this?!?"

Another figure appears next to Koga… InuYasha gasps, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiles, "Finally… I can make you suffer!"

InuYasha yells, "NO!!!!!!!!!"

~

"INUYASHA!!!  WAKE UP!!!"

InuYasha blinks and opens his eyes gasping for air, he sees Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myouga, and Kaede sitting around him with faces of worry.  

Sango gives him a cup of tea, "Are you alright?  You have been shouting Kagome for quite a while…"

InuYasha takes in and holds it but gives it back, "I had a nightmare…" 

Miroku shakes his rod around, "I don't feel any demons around… like the same for you right?"

InuYasha sniffs but blinks, "I can't smell anything…"

Everyone looks at him strangely then all eyes turn on Sango.  Sango blinks and raises her hands defensively, "It wasn't me!  Then again…" she gives the what-did-you-do look to Shippo, "Which powder did you get for me from my bag?"

Shippo blinks and then pouts, "Are you saying that it's my fault?"

InuYasha narrows his eyes at him, "Tell her…"

Shippo scratches his head, "Um… I think I took the bigger bag and it was the gray one…"

Sango jumps up and cries looking down at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"

Everyone looks at her big-eyed; Shippo hides behind Kaede, "oops?"

Sango continues with her arms swinging around, "ARGH!  What am I going to do?"

Miroku pulls on her ponytail, "Now, now, calm down a bit… why is this so important?"

Sango turns around cries dramatically, "INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SMELL AGAIN!" 

InuYasha shouts, "WHAT?"

Sango kneels in front of him, "I'm sorry, but the one that Shippo gave me was the most strongest poison for youkai… it has a very long effect and can take days to…"

InuYasha twitches his nose, "Days… it's okay…"

Kaede shakes her head, "InuYasha, you should really let her finish…"

He glares at her, so Sango continues, "Days or Weeks, or even months?"

InuYasha jumps up in front of her, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

~

Another pair of eyes shot open, a calming voice asks, "Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome sits up in her Miko outfit, and realizes that she is drowned in sweat, "Koga-kun…"

Koga holds her hands, "You're sweating, what is the matter?"

Kagome takes little breaths, "I don't know… I had some nightmare about some youkai named InuYasha…"

Koga shudders and holds her hands tighter, "Don't worry about it…" =damn, she's having dreams about that damn Inu-baka… I have to make her forget…=

Kagome pushes his hands away and stands up, "I need some fresh air…"

Koga nods and watches her going towards the opening of the den.  Ginta blinks as he sees he leaving; he approaches Koga, "Is Kagome-neisan alright?"

Koga glares at him but then answers, "Yes, but she's unsteady."

Ginta nods and glances at Kagome's direction, "Koga, are you really sure about going through with that plan with the Miko?"

Koga gives him a strange look, "Are you kidding?  I have Kagome all to myself without that baka-Inu in my way all the time.  It's all I ever wanted."

Ginta sits down on the bearskin, "But isn't she hurting on the inside?"

Koga stares at him…

~Outside…

Kagome sits down on the edge of the cliff next to the waterfall, =what was that nightmare all about?  I don't remember anything from before… who is that guy in red in my nightmare though?  Am I truly where I belong? = She holds her hands up to her chest, =something feels as though it is missing… InuYasha?  Why does that name sound so familiar? = 

She stands up from the rock and looks at the scenery, =and this outfit, I'm a Miko. Something doesn't feel right about this… hm…=

Koga comes out of the cave and sees her absorbed, he walks up and hugs her behind, "I'm going to lose you, am I?"

Kagome gives a little surprised gasp and blinks, "Koga-kun?  What do you mean?"

Koga holds her tighter, "You left me for so long, and you have finally came back…"

Kagome sighs, "I see, but Koga-kun… there's something weird that I feel…"

Koga questions her still with his arms around her, "Tell me…"

Kagome places her hand on his, "This doesn't seem right, please let me go…"

Koga nods and unwraps his arms, "I'm sorry.  It's just that I really missed you…"

Kagome looks down and makes a weak smile, "It's all just seem like a blur…"

Koga sighs restlessly and scratches his arm, "Alright, I'm going out for a while, tell Hakkaku and Ginta for me."

Kagome nods and heads back into the cave.

~Kaede's place…

"WHAT THE HELL???  I HATE THIS!!!  FIX THIS DAMMIT!!!"

Sango scratches her head and bites her lip as she continues to mumble, "What should I do?  What should I do?  What should I do? There has got be something that can cancel that stuff…"

InuYasha continues to jump around with his temper with Miroku, Myouga, Shippo, and Kaede staring at him in fear.  Sango ignores him as she continues thinking…

~Forest… Mori…

"Come on out, Koga-san…"

Koga jumps down from the tree, "Miko-sama, this is not going to work."

Kikyo clenches her basket's rim, "What are you talking about?"

Koga folds his arms together, "She's having nightmares about Inuyasha and senses that something's strange."

Kikyo glances at him coldly, "That part is not my problem, my objective was to just get her out of my way so you can approach her."

Koga grits his teeth in a battle pose, "What?  So I'm just one of your pieces in some game that you are playing?"

Kikyo's eyes freeze at him, "What are you suggesting?  What do you believe?"

Koga feels a chill up this back, "Whoa, Miko, sorry alright?  But do you think that Kagome is going to listen to her heart and realize the truth sooner or later?"

Kikyo shudders at the thought and drops the basket, "No… it can't happen… that puny shrimp of a girl is capable of such?!?"

Koga nods seeing the fear in her eyes, "Yes, she's sensing that something strange has happened to her… my lies aren't getting to her fully…"

Kikyo's hands clutches her head, "No… my plan will not work, my powers shouldn't be failing now, it has never, but why her?"

Koga taps his foot with his arms folded up again, =what's up with her, she's messed up ain't she…=  hee hee… ^^ she is kinda messed up if you asked me, especially her actions… 

Kikyo continues to mumble and stops, "This Kagome… I should destroy her…"

Koga shouts at her without hesitating, "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Kikyo looks up at him, "I should have done this a long time ago…"

Koga kicks sand at her, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?  YOU THINK THAT I'LL ALLOW THAT?  YOU DAMN MESSED UP MIKO!  CAN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT?!?"

Kikyo forms at fist and raises it up at him, "I have done my best to rid of her, and this is what I must come down to."

Koga shakes his head and shouts back again, "NO!  Miko, you were very respected when you were alive, is this that way you want to change everything that you lived for?"

Kikyo shakes and falls down to her knees screaming, "IIIIIEEEEEE!!!!  NOOOOOO!!!!!  WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"  She continues to shake and take in deep breaths.  Koga stands there staring at her with surprised eyes, "Miko…"

He then shakes his head and realizes that it's time he got back… "Your new plan better not involve the death of Kagome or any of her companions at all.  Nothing that will make her upset, or you will regret it… Got it?"

Koga runs away in his typical tornado thingy… Kikyo slowly stands up as she regains her true thoughts, =what the hell is up with me?  What is this desire that is tearing me apart?  That wolf is right, why am I degrading my self? =

She sighs and picks up her basket while gathering back the herbs… when suddenly the sky turn dark… =this feeling…= Kikyo stands up abruptly and glances around with her amber eyes…  =it's too familiar, he is gone… but why is this that same feeling from…=

"Kikyo…"

She quickly turns around, "NARAKU!"

The long dark haired in black and purple smirks, "What is the matter dear Kikyo?  You look troubled?"

Kikyo glares at him, Naraku shakes his head, "my my… such evil looking eyes, Kikyo, you are in some sort of a mess aren't you?"

Kikyo grits her teeth, "you should be gone, why… how have you revived?"

Naraku sighs and shake his head once again, "Kikyo, my sweet Miko; where did you get the idea that I was gone?  Right Kanna?  Kagura?"

Two females appear behind him, one in white with a faceless expression holding a mirror in her hands… and while the other in a nicely dressed kimono holding a fan.

Kanna just nods, Kagura smirks, "Naraku, looks like she has underestimated you again…"

Naraku smiles evilly and chuckles, "Yep, Kikyo have you had fun with the Shikon shard inside of you that I planted with my powers?"

Kikyo gasps…

^^Authoress' Note^^

Ello!! It's been a while right?  I'm so sorry, I have been very busy with my college aps, sats, school stuff, not to mention I'm teachin' in school… I have also become the editor of my church youth group newsletter… I'm very sorry, I've gotten kinda lazy too…  preparing for college and prom, you know senior stuff… I'll find time to update more often… it's just that I was also working on two new fanfics… ^^ yep more… my ideas are flying all over… anyways, I want more reviews!!!  ^^ ja!


	4. Just when you thought it would get bette...

Disclaimer: … Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… ;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, and many other hilarious manga… I have so fallen in love with her works!

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Mitsuki

^^Authoress' Note^^

Man… Elloz my friends… been a while hasn't it? I've been really busy, not to mention the fact that I'm a senior!!!  There's so much stuff to do, and there are piles of stuff all over my room… Darn the SATs and everything else, and I thought this year would be so much easier… Mou!  Anyways, I've also gone on a Inuyasha rush and brought the latest DvDs and everything… ^^; I'm like in love with this series… I haven't been this crazy since Marmalade Boy or Jeanne…

And to that reviewer, that asked for this to become a Kagome/Koga fanfic… I'm sorry, but I'm a serious hardcore Inuyasha/Kagome fan… hontoni gomen nasai!  I luv Koga because of how he creates tension in the series, that's my only reason, because his story with Ayame-chan is so cute… and to Kikyo fans… I'm not too crazy about her, but after watchin' what happened to her, I feel incredibly sorry for her… my fanfics won't have that much bashing for her since I now have newfound respect for her.  ^^

I'm sorry, but this chapter might be very confusing… I'm trying to run everything as a parallel story as well…which is quite hard… so plz forgive me! And a final note… 

My fanfics are strongly influenced by the anime and manga itself… once again, I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_Two females appear behind him, one in white with a faceless expression holding a mirror in her hands… and while the other in a nicely dressed kimono holding a fan._

_Kanna just nods, Kagura smirks, "Naraku, looks like she has underestimated you again…"_

Naraku smiles evilly and chuckles, "Yep, Kikyo have you had fun with the Shikon shard inside of you that I planted with my powers?"

_Kikyo gasps…_

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Life Just Really Sucks

Chapter 4: Just when you thought it would get better…

=Uso… It has to be a lie… a Shikon shard is inside of me and I'm being controlled by him?  Naraku?  This can't be happening!  Inuyasha and his team of idiots have destroyed him already!  But, how can this evil being appear in front of me again? =

"Aww… dearest Kikyo, you're fighting yourself in your mind aren't you?"

Kikyo glares at him, "You bastard…"

Naraku does his usual scheming smile, "It's so sweet to you all twisted and feeling distraught… you are so pretty now.  I'm sure Onigumo would love to see you now… but he's gone, all well… hey, why not join me?"

Kikyo continues to give him her cold eyes, "Why would I defile myself more?"

Naraku chuckles, "I can give you the one dream that you had before."

Kikyo grits her teeth, "And that would be?"

Naraku smiles evilly folding his arms up, "to take Inuyasha with you to hell."

Kikyo's hands shake, "No… I can't do that!  Inuyasha is… is…"

Naraku pats Kanna's head, "is what Kikyo?  There is nothing else that you wanted isn't there?  I thought that the only thing that really carried you in that body was your will to kill the one that hurt you the most…"

Kikyo feels her whole body trembling, "NO! The truth came out when I found out about your existence!  You were the one that caused everything to turn out this way you bastard!"

Naraku chuckles yet again and makes a step towards her, "My body has been changed, and I'm more powerful then before, I can probably kill you right now."

Kikyo starts to take control of her shaking, "No, that's impossible…" She regains her confidence with a smile, "Besides, you don't even have the Shikon no Tama!"

Naraku sighs and shakes his head, "You really underestimate me…" He makes a quick move and grabbing her neck and then pinning her to a tree, "The one that they hold is a fake… just a illusion that I created with my newfound powers…" he smirks, "Dear Kikyo… I see the fear in your eyes, you fear me, as I no longer fear you…"

Kikyo gulps and her eyes widen with no respond, "………"

Naraku lets her go, "You know…  There is really no point in killing you now anyways."  He eyes her; "I still need you for my plan…"

He smiles evilly again and then turns to Kagura and Kanna, "Come on you two, let's leave this weakling… she is no longer powerful as she was before now that she's been defiled."

Kikyo massages her neck from the pain, and her eyes widen from the comment that just entered her ears… Naraku continues to manipulate her, "That Kagome is much scary then my new doll anyways…" he then turns into his deep dark purple cloud and flies away with Kagura following behind him on her feather with Kanna too leaving Kikyo struggling to find peace in her lost thoughts…

~Near Kaede's village… in the forest… night time…

Inuyasha kicks sand around, =Damn it… this really sucks… it's just like I've been turned into a human… not being able to smell…=  

He looks up at the sky and notices that it was the night before he would turn into a human anyways, "ARGH!! This really stinks!  LIFE JUST REALLY SUCKS DAMMIT!!!!!"   

=Where the heck is Kagome?  Gak… oh yea… she was sick, maybe I should just go and check on her now… who knows if she's better already! =  He hops on and before jumping into the Bone-eater's Well… he looks up and sees the stars, =damn… been a while since the sky has been this clear= He sees the brightest star and smiles, and then jumps into the well…  =The last time I seen so many stars was with Kagome a couple of nights ago…=

~Outside Wolf Caves…

Kagome sits down on a rock not too far from the waterfall.  She sneezed and then blinks twitching her nose… She sighs and looks up into the starry sky and wonders on… =this is so weird, life doesn't seem as happy as I wanted to be… is this truly what my life is?  A Miko, and do I really belong with the wolf youkai Koga-kun?  Why do I have so many questions?  This is so not right…I want some answers…=

"Kagome nei-san?"

Kagome turns around seeing Hakkaku and Ginta and then smiles, "Yes Hakkaku?"

Hakkaku offers her a basket of fruit, "Would you like some dinner?"

Kagome nods taking a peach, "Thank you."

They both shake their heads, "No, it's okay, it's our honor to serve our Miko."

They then turns around and Kagome stops them from going back into the cave, "Hakkaku, Ginta, I've been feeling strange lately… can you two tell me what really happened?"

Hakkaku and Ginta gulp at each other, Ginta stutters, "You were washed up on a beach near another waterfall and Koga-sama rescued you."

Hakkaku nods and continues, "Then we nursed you back."

Kagome looks at them passively, "oh… that's it huh?"

Ginta and Hakkaku stare blankly at her surprised, "What?  Kagome-neisan?"

Kagome turns back and looks up into the sky once more, "You may leave… I'm sorry that I bothered you two to tell the story again…"

Ginta looks down sadly; Hakkaku shakes his head as they enter the cave yet again…  

Hakkaku gulps at Ginta, "I hate doing this to her…"

Ginta nods scratching his head, "Kagome-neisan is starting to-"

"To what?"

They turn around quickly, "Koga!"

Koga nods with his arms on his hip, "Kagome what…"

Hakkaku makes a fist, "She's sensing something's wrong…"

Koga glances outside, "I know, she's in some sort of daze whenever she watches the sky…"

Ginta sighs and closes his eyes, "Koga… Isn't Inuyasha going to come looking for her?"

Koga glares at him, "I don't wanna think about that idiot-dog…"

~Higurashi Shrine, Home

"Yo, Souta…"

Souta blinks and then turns around surprised, "Inuyasha-onichan!"

Inuyasha sits down at the coffee-table, "Yep, is Kagome ready to go?"

Souta looks at him strangely, "Huh?"

At the same moment, Ka-san passes by and then jumps in, "Inuyasha-kun!  What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha sits down and takes Buyo by his paws making him dance, "I came to get Kagome…"

Ka-san blinks at him surprised, "Ara? Kagome?  She left yesterday night through the well…"

Inuyasha gives her a confused look and drops Buyo's paws, "Huh?  No, she didn't…"

Souta nods placing a dish of fish down next to Buyo, "Yes, she left cause she was feeling better from her cold…"

Inuyasha shakes his head and crosses his arms, "No, that's strange… are you two sure?"

Ka-san and Souta nod their heads, "Yep."

Inuyasha stands up and hops out, "Okay then… I'm going back, so see you two later!"

~Waterfall…

Koga comes out of the cave and looks down at a sleeping Kagome with his arms on his hips, "Fell asleep huh?"

He picks her up and grunts, =she should've just came in…= He carries her into the cave and brings her to the back where there he laid her onto the animal cloth… he pulls the bear-like skin over her and kisses her on the cheek while whispering, "Oyasumi Kagome."

Kagome makes a weak smile and he notices a tear come out of her left eye…

Koga sits down on the 'bed' next to her, he runs his hand threw her soft black hair, "why must you torture me like this?  Why did I ever make that deal with the Miko?"

Kagome sniffs in her sleep, "…why?"

Koga's hand jolts back from that word, his hand then trembles, =I don't know… I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry…=

"Koga?"

He turns to the voice and sees Hakkaku and Ginta, "You two."

Hakkaku gives him a tired look, "It hasn't been a long time since we took care of Kagome-neisan, this isn't right…"

Koga's eyes turn back to Kagome, "…"

Ginta sighs nodding with Hakkaku, "She's upset."

Koga nods, "I know… I know."

~Through the well…

Inuyasha jumps out of the well and then notices the yellow book bag that Kagome usually carried, he hops to it, =guess I didn't notice it since my nose sucks… why did she just leave here?  Then again where is she? =  He looks up and glances around to see if there was any sign of her, =that little brat… maybe she went back to Kaede-baba's already… she won't even carry her own darn bag?  Wat's up with her?  = He picks up the heavy book bag and heads to the village, =damn… this thing better be filled with ramen…=

He hops back to the house and walks in pushing the curtain for a door to the side, "Kagome?"

He stops noticing that it was only Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Myouga around the fire waiting for the teapot to boil.  Inuyasha places the book bag down, "Oi… have you guys seen Kagome?  Did she stop by and leave again?"

They shake their heads, Sango asks, "You still can't smell her scent?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "No…" he looks at Shippo with the evil eye, "Damn you…"

Shippo feels the chills go up his back and hides behind Kaede, Kaede blinks and sighs, "Inuyasha, Kagome hasn't come her since the day she left when she was sick… I haven't seen her."

Inuyasha sits down Indian-styled and opens Kagome's bookbag, "Strange… her bag was left near the well…"

Miroku whacks him with his golden rod, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha shouts back, "What the hell did you do that for?!?"

Miroku gives him a serious look and crosses his arms, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha grunts and takes out a cup of ramen, "I found her bag next to well, and she was nowhere to be seen."

Myouga hops over to the bag and gives it a little sniff… his eyes shot open, "There is a scent of an herb on her bag!"

As Kaede moves the pot away from the fire she stops hearing that, "An Herb?"

Sango crawls to the bag and runs her pointer finger on the bag while Kirara sniffs it, "It's not strong, but he's right… it's the kind of herb that can inflict emotions on humans…"

Kaede pulls Sango's finger near her nose, "It's the forgetfulness herb…"

Everyone in the room looks at her with widen eyes, but Inuyasha shrugs it off, "Yea and?"

Myouga hops on Inuyasha's head, "Kagome-chan is no where to be found, and now there's this herb on her bag… which can only mean…"

Inuyasha grips Tetsusaiga and says, "She's been…" He glances around at everyone and gulps, "Kidnapped?"

Kaede shakes her head and closes her eyes; "I have a good idea who used the herb on her though…"

Inuyasha turns his head abruptly to her, "WHO?!?"

Kaede bites her lower lip knowing the truth, and yet she gulps cause it just doesn't want to come out, "My older sister."

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he looks down stumped at the answer, "Kikyo?"

Kaede nods, Sango stands up and grabs her Hirakotsu, "This is simply a dirty trick.  Giving the Shikon shard to Naraku, and now this…"

Miroku nods his head with his eyes closed, "This is a serious attack on Kagome."

Inuyasha jumps up to his feet and his hand shakes gripping Tetsusaiga, "Why would she do such a thing?"

Kaede looks at him with a weak smile, "My sister's current existence is corrupted… I sensed it when I met her last."

Miroku's eyes popped open, "Corrupt?  As in her soul has been disturbed?"

Kaede nods holding up her cup of tea, "There was something that I sensed in her recently, I couldn't pinpoint it but she herself probably didn't even know about then either."

Sango sharpens her sword with the special cloth from her village, "which means someone has overpowered her some how… Inuyasha, I think we should leave in the morning."

Inuyasha nods and then Shippo tugs on Inuyasha's pants, "Inuyasha?  Can I come with you guys?"

Inuyasha looks down at him with such eyes that Shippo couldn't recognize… He answers the cute fox, "No, Shippo, you stay here with Kaede-ba-chan and Myouga…" 

Shippo nods, =what the heck was that look that he just gave me?  I've never seen the eyes that he just made…=

Inuyasha walks out while everyone watches him noticing his different behavior since the mention of Kikyo… Sango sighs shaking her head slowly, "This is going to be a tough fight for all of us."  She looks at Miroku, "Let's get some rest now" so she lays out one of the futons from the side… Miroku sits on it, "Together?"

Sango trembles with anger and punches him, "Hentai!"

Miroku flies backward hitting his head on the floor, "Ite!"

Shippo sits on Miroku while Myouga jumps on him, "He never does he?"

Kaede shakes her head while sipping her tea, "didn't think so…"

~Mornin' at the cave…

"mm…" 

Kagome stirs and opens her eyes, =Asa already? =

She sits up and looks around, =and they're all snoring…= she looks down to her left and blinks, =Koga-kun? He's been sleeping next to me? = She smiles while patting him and gets up from the 'bed', =time for some fresh sun…=

Kagome takes in a deep breath at the site of sunrise, "this is nice."

She stretches and sees her bow and arrows on the side of the entrance; "I think it's time to go do some purification since I am a Miko."

She then pokes the sleeping Ginta who was on watch duty; Ginta blinks at her, "Huh?"

Kagome smiles and whispers to him, "I'm going out for awhile… tell Koga-kun for me?"

Ginta nods and then his head falls back down, "Hai Kagome-neisan…"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gives a distressed sigh and stops, "Oh come on! Hurry up damn it!"

Kirara flies closer with Sango and Miroku on her back, Sango shouts, "Inuyasha, you have to wait for us too!"

Inuyasha folds his arms up, "It's not my fault that you guys are so slow after all…"

They catch up when suddenly they hear a familiar noise…  the group look up and see a recognizable insect, Inuyasha shouts, "Naraku's Saimyoushou?!?"

Miroku gulps looking up, "It can't be!"

Sango grits her teeth feeling her angry build, she prepares to throw Hirakotsu when Miroku stops her, "No, let's follow them!"

Miroku picks her up and puts her on Kirara and getting on himself as well, "Inuyasha, you follow the one that went north, we'll follow that one the went northeast."

Inuyasha nods and flies off quickly.  Kirara takes off and Sango says, "Houshi-sama… please don't do that ever again."

Miroku blinks with an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean?"

Sango elbows him, "Pick me up without my consent and stop touching me…"

Miroku chokes and mumbles, "Got it…" he places his golden rod in front of Sango and holds on to both side like a seatbelt for her…

Inuyasha jumps off the trees while following the insect, "Damn nit…" 

He blinks and looks up and down to make sure he doesn't fun into anything, when suddenly he recognizes a familiar figure in red and white…  he stops and breathes heavily, =Kagome?=

Kagome, on the ground has her arrow prepared and glancing around for the youkai that was recently chasing her… She closes her eyes, =come on wherever you are, I'll be a step ahead of you youkai…= The youkai comes at her from behind when out of the blue, she sees a figure in red slicing the youkai… Inuyasha shouts, "Sankontetsuo!" The youkai disintegrates and Kagome stares at the hanyou, he looks at her and makes a step towards her, "Kagome…"

Kagome makes a small gasp and directs her arrow at him, "Who are you."

Inuyasha stops in his tracks and looks dumbfounded at her, "What?!?"

^^Authoress' Note^^

hihi ppl… me so sorri for not updating like for so long!  Alright… it's the common reason, I've been bz with a bunch of stuff and everything… I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger, and I'm sure some of you know what gonna happen… plz review!  ^^ ja!


	5. Better? You would only wish

Disclaimer: … Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… ;.; It belongs to a long-known Mangaka named Takahashi Rumiko… She is the mistress of comedy and romance… she also did Lum, Ranma ½, Maison Ikkoku, and many other hilarious manga… I have fallen in love with her works!

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Merry very late Christmas and a Happy New Year! So sorri!!! I'm so late… started new classes!

Okay…it's the end of the world… Inuyasha has ended in Japan on September 13…;.; no!!! and just to tell you people… I'm going to update my fanfic on the basis of the anime, I just finished box 11, yea; it's the cheap fansubs… but I'm up to episode 162 now! and just to tell you… for some of the part of fic, it's based on what happened in the anime, I'm using the same guidelines, cause it's like really important…

Remember:

My comments

Things happening (noise)

Character's thoughts

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… and I'm attempting with some Japanese along the way! So enjoy! .

Inuyasha jumps off the trees while following the insect, "Damn nit…"

He blinks and looks up and down to make sure he doesn't fun into anything, when suddenly he recognizes a familiar figure in red and white… he stops and breathes heavily, Kagome?

Kagome, on the ground has her arrow prepared and glancing around for the youkai that was recently chasing her… She closes her eyes, come on wherever you are, I'll be a step ahead of you youkai… The youkai comes at her from behind when out of the blue, she sees a figure in red slicing the youkai… Inuyasha shouts, "Sankontetsuo!" The youkai disintegrates and Kagome stares at the hanyou, he looks at her and makes a step towards her, "Kagome…"

Kagome makes a small gasp and directs her arrow at him, "Who are you."

Inuyasha stops in his tracks and looks dumbfounded at her, "What?!?"

Inuyasha Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Life Just Really Sucks

Chapter 5: Better? You would only wish...

"Houshi-sama, there's something different about this one… do you think this is some sort of a trap to separate Inuyasha and us?"

Miroku stares intently at the insect, "Sango, we destroyed Naraku before haven't we? My Kazana has disappeared, you saw my right hand."

Sango looks down at his hand, "Yes, but Kohaku is still missing." She looks back at the insect, "Does it look like it's going somewhere?"

Miroku shakes his head when a ting of pain starts in his right hand, "Argh… this feeling…"

Sango sees the pain in his face and throws Hiraikotsu at the insect and says, "Kirara, fly us down to that river over there!"

Kagome aims the arrow at the speechless hanyou, "Who are you to call me that?"

Inuyasha stares at her when he blinks and suddenly remembers that horrifying dream, "Kagome… why? What is this?"

Kagome shoots the arrow and he dodges it by moving to the right… it flies by cuts him on his right cheek. He widens his eyes, "When did your accuracy improve this much?"

Kagome gives him another cold glance, "That was the first warning… I'm waiting… who are you to call me by that name?"

Inuyasha stutters back while feeling a slight chill, "It's Inuyasha! How can you forget me?!?

Kagome pulls another arrow back from the bag behind her, "Forget? I don't even remember forgetting your name…"

Inuyasha feels this pain inside his chest, "What? It can't be true… EXPLAIN THIS!"

Kagome looks intently at him with cold eyes and holds the arrow by the end, "you seem to be confused… I am Kagome, the Miko of the wolf tribe…" suddenly Inuyasha makes a quick move up to her…

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome pauses dropping the arrow when arms surround her and giving her a new warmth that seemed familiar to her, what is this? This feeling…

She drops the bow with her shaking hands and closes her eyes.

Inuyasha holds her tighter, "I'm sorry Kagome… I left you alone…"

"Kagome?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

Kagome's eyes pop open and she starts to pull from Inuyasha's arms… Inuyasha looks down at her refusing to let go when he sees a familiar tornado coming his way… The blur dissolves revealing our wolf prince…

Koga looks at the two with wild eyes, "Kagome! INU-KORO! Why do you have your paws on my Kagome?!?"

Inuyasha glares at him, "YOUR Kagome?!? Since when was she yours?"

Kagome continues to push Inuyasha from her, "Koga-kun! I was going to shoot my arrow at him… but… he was just too fast! Uh… please let me go _hanyou_!"

Inuyasha's arms loosen up and he releases her shaking from the word that truly hurt his heart, "Kagome… you never called me that…"

Kagome looks at him, I never called him that? …What is it with those eyes? They're so familiar, and yet I can't pinpoint why… his eyes are so mesmerizing

Koga puts his arm around her when she suddenly shudders and holds her head crying, "What is this? This jolting pain that I feel!" Koga stops staring while Inuyasha does the same with surprised looks… Kagome falls to her knees, "… no… please stop this…"

Koga hugs her tightly, "It's okay Kagome… I'm here for you…"

Inuyasha watches her feeling that it should be him soothing her pain when he feels a familiar presence… he turns around and sees the red and white dressed woman that he once felt anxious to see before, "Kikyou…"

Kikyou stops in her tracks and eyes Koga… Koga sees the look and nods and then immediately picks up Kagome whisking her off in his tornado… Inuyasha grits his teeth, "Kagome!!!"  
Kikyou watches the pissed-off dog-demon, he's so unsettled…this is not him… something's wrong with my Inuyasha… "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears twitches and he turns his face towards the woman, "Kikyou… what did you do to Kagome?"

Kikyou's eyes widen as she remembers, "are you accusing me of a crime?"

Inuyasha makes a disappointed face, "you are different… something's not right…" I really should've trailed that baka okami… I need to help Kagome… but Kikyouu…

Kikyou's grip on her bow tightens, "Inuyasha, you think everything's wrong don't you?"

Inuyasha shakes his head and continues to watch the miko, "Kaede-ba said that the only one who was looking for the special forgetfulness herbs were you."

Kikyouu shudders hearing such and shouts at him, "You are accusing me! That was because-" a sudden jolt of pain comes and she clutches her chest, shmatte… the cursed shard… I have really gone weak…

Inuyasha watches her kneeling down, "Oi… Kikyou, you okay?"

Kikyou grits her teeth, "Curse you Naraku…"

Inuyasha's ears twitch again hearing the cursed name, "Naraku? I destroyed him already!"

Kikyou narrows her eyes at him, she tries to continue but the pain jabs at her insides, "Mou ii!"

She closes her eyes and whispers words, "come and take me away…" Her soul-catchers surround her and she disappears into thin air…

Inuyasha shouts, "KIKYOU! COME BACK AND EXPLAIN!!"

A voice comes from the wind, "I'm sorry… kuroshi… it's painful to…"

_Kagome… Kagome! Let me protect you! I'll save you! I won't leave you!_ These are the words of that Inuyasha… they are so comforting and familiar…

"Kagome… are you feeling better?"

Kagome, taking little breaths answers opening her eyes to see the wolf demon, "not really… Koga-kun, I'm not just a Miko aren't I?"

Koga places another wet-cloth over her forehead, "what are you asking about?"

Kagome looks at him with questioning eyes, "I am not who you claim I was… but I had a relationship with that hanyou, Inuyasha didn't I?"

Koga looks away and turns around… Kagome seeing the motion sighs understandingly…

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turns around and shouts back, "Sango! Miroku! Did you follow that stupid bug?"

Sango and Miroku fly down with Kirara… Miroku gets off, "It was a fake. Where did yours lead?"

Inuyasha holds up the arrow he recently picked up, "Kagome."

The two's eyes light up, Sango takes the arrow and examines, "Then where is she now…"

Inuyasha folds his arms up, "with Koga."

The two now look back at him with widened eyes, "What?"

Inuyasha continues, "She attempted to shoot me with this arrow and called me Hanyou… she didn't even remember who I was."

Miroku glances around the forest, "It was the forgetfulness herb's doing…"

Inuyasha nods and then asks Sango, "Sango, is there a herb that can counter that?"

Sango makes the thinking face and then shakes her head sadly, "The memory one has ceased to exist… only Mikos have access to such forbidden herbs… These are the ones that cause pain and suffering, I actually really can't believe that the forgetfulness herb still exists…"

Miroku starts, "But, the side effects are that if they start to remember their past; there will be pain and stress on her mind."

Inuyasha shudders hearing the word pain, "No! I don't want Kagome to be hurt."

Miroku shakes his head, "However, Kagome is the reincarnation of a Miko… she should be able to regain her memory… these herbs don't last long if one has purifying powers…"

Inuyasha's face relax a bit, "That's good…"

Sango smiles, "Yea… Kagome is quite powerful… Inuyasha, did anything else happen with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha's muscle tighten back up, "Kikyou came, and she cursed Naraku… I don't think our fight is over…Sango, we haven't found Kohaku yet and Miroku…"

Miroku grits his teeth when clutches his right wrist, "Kazana has returned."

Inuyasha's eyes widen looking at his hand, "What? This means?"

Sango and Miroku nod, "he's alive."

"Jishou… why and how did this cursed shard get inside of me?"

Kikyou leans onto the tree and takes in deep breaths, "Curse you Naraku…" She then sees a waterfall and finds comfort on the cliff… when she feels an evil presence, "What do you want?"

Naraku's body appears in front of her, "Your life."

Kikyou feels the familiar chills go up her back, "Naraku, you have changed… you no longer have the heart of Onigumo inside of you."

Naraku smirks and nods, "Of course, my body is now special from all the transforming that I have done. That pathetic fool's heart is now in safe place that you will not find… Now Kikyou, I have someone special to introduce…"

Kikyou gives him passive eyes, "…"

Naraku raises his arm as a sign and a black could appears… A young boy with grayish white hair comes from the darkness dressed in white and smirks, "Naraku, this is the Kikyou that fell victim to you before?"

Kikyou glares at him now sensing the shouki coming from his body, "…"

Naraku chuckles looking at the now trembling miko, "Dearest Kikyou, you seem to be upset… now, this boy is Hakudoushi."

Kikyou glances away into the water, "Now why should I care about this new creation of yours?"

Naraku makes an evil smile and stares at her, "you should know the one that will take Inuyasha's life."

Kikyou smirks at him, "Inuyasha won't fall to the arms of one of your silly experiments."

Naraku raises his arm and it stretches into a vine… Kikyou feels the vine pierce her chest and cut the familiar spot, "Nngh… kisama… you bastard " The vine pulls out the cursed black shard…

Naraku absorbs the vine back shaping it back into his hand, "Kikyou, you were a great help to me, breaking that Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship into so many pieces."

Kikyou glares at him trying to hold her place, he continues his torture, "Kikyou, you also couldn't purify my precious shard because of one thing… I poisoned that one shard with my darkest shouki, it also means that you are no longer the powerful miko you once were…"

Kikyou holds her shoulder and struggles to pull out an arrow from her case on her back, "Damare… Silence "

She raises her bow and tries to aim at Naraku, "You are pathetic falling for the same trick all over again… Hakudoushi, finish her."

Hakudoushi smirks and in a amazing speed pushes her with the tip of his finger into the river that was now dark and poisoned with Naraku's shouki that he had released while Kikyou didn't notice… Kikyou falls over the waterfall as her eyes flutter from the surprise, Inuyasha… forgive me… I couldn't stop him after all… my powers have dwindled to this… I must be purified

Naraku smiles watching the miko, "She should melt as time goes by. My poison will now circulate you… Tsk tsk Kikyou. You are weak and now so beautiful when distraught. Living as a doll must suck, you pathetic fool."

He looks at Hakudoushi, "Now is the time we move on to our next plan… Kagura."

Kagura appears from the shadows, "Hai."

Naraku motions towards Hakudoushi, "You watch over Hakudoushi, and follow him."

Kagura reluctantly nods and folds her fan together, "Whatever." She pulls a feather out of her hair and it enlarges, she glances at Hakudoushi, "get on."

Hakudoushi steps on and they fly up and away towards the mountains…

Naraku watches them fly into the distance when he calls on another name, "Kanna, Kohaku."

A girl in white with a mirror at hand appears next to a boy… "You two will protect my heart…"

Kanna and Kohaku nod and they disappear into the darkness…

Wolf Cave…

"Daijoubu…"

Koga looks at her wide-eyed, "Huh?"

Kagome lifts her head up from her knees revealing a small smile, "It's okay…"

Koga sits down next to her on the bear-skin covered bed, while she continued to use the wall for support, "What do you mean by it's okay?"

Kagome pulls her knees closer to her, "I don't remember everything, but I know that that Inuyasha means something to me…"

Koga makes a disappointed looking away, "Yes… but Inu-koro couldn't take care of you…" why… I suppose that herb wasn't strong enough to bear Kagome's purifying powers… I'm such a moron to use such low tactics and making that deal with that Miko was definitely a mistake…

Kagome lowers her chin to her knees, "No… Inuyasha probably did… demo… watashi ha hontoni tsukareta…" but… I'm really tired

Koga turns his head back to face her, "Tsukareta?"

Kagome gives a slight nod, "Just because I have part of my memory back now… I don't want to go back to Inuyasha just yet… I'm tired of being second…" she looks at him in the eye, "may I just stay with you for now?"

Koga's eyes widen and he nods hugging her, "Yea…"

Kagome glances at her bow, this should be good… gomen ne Inuyasha…

Inuyasha jumps up to the upper branches of the tree, Sango sighs and then turns to Miroku, "Houshi-sama, I'm know that there must be an herb to counteract Inuyasha's problem… I'm going to return to the Taijiya village to see…"

Miroku nods and looks down at his covered hand, "Yes, it may be good to go now… Sango…"

Sango looks back at him on top of Kirara, "Hai Houshi-sama?"

Miroku makes a fist out of the cursed hand, "This may be the reason why we haven't found Kohaku…"

Sango nods sadly feeling the pain jolted inside her heart and memories, "Kohaku…" She shakes her head, "Okay, I'm going on… keep an eye on Inuyasha…"

Miroku nods waving, "Later then…"

Sango and Kirara fly off into the distance towards the village. He turns back around and walks into Kaede's hut, I just hope Kohaku is still alive…

Morning…

"Koga-kun… may I go out for a bit?"

Koga looks at Kagome with a concerned look, "Uh… I'll come with you."

Kagome nods and they walk by the riverside, "Thanks." Moments fly by as they enjoy nature's beauty and a couple of obnoxious demons, Kagome stops, "Koga-kun… I sense a evil presence…"

Koga's eyes widen when he sniffs the air, "Naraku no nioi… the bastard's still alive?" He take Kagome in his arms and then runs trying to track down the scent… they stop when Koga growls, "There's a barrier… I can't get through…"

Kagome taps Koga as a sign to put her down, "Let me see…" She waves her hand and realizes it opens for her. She turns back to Koga with her bow's grip tightened, "I'll go in alone."

Koga retorts back, "No! I smell Naraku's scent from there, I'm not letting you go alone!"

Kagome takes a step into the barrier, "I'm not helpless. I'll be fine."

Koga makes a move to grab her arm, "Kagome!"

Kagome fades from his sight, "Sorry, but this barrier only allows me through…"

Kagome shakes off her fear after leaving Koga, "Gomen ne Koga-kun, there is one reason why this barrier would let me through…" She arrives at a waterfall and sees the purple mist shrouding over the waters, "Strong jyaki… none other than Naraku's…" this can't be right, I guess that evil being has hidden himself well yet again… that annoying pest… she stops looking over the water and seeing a familiar figure, A Miko that looks like me? That can't be good! She's going to drown! Kagome drops her bow and arrows and sandals in a hurried pace and then jumps in… She swims down to the red and white figure and blinks, huh? She has a crack in her shoulder… this jyaki is in her body? I'm going to purify it… Kagome places her hand on top of the area, when a piercing light blinds her revealing images…

Inuyasha… Onigumo… Kaede… Naraku… Shikon no Tama… Kagome gasps when she opens her eyes again, what was that? Images… I remember zenbu… zenbu!"

She looks at the mirror-version of herself, "Kikyo…" The crack in her Kikyo's body started to come together and closing… Kagome blinks and then starts to swim up pulling Kikyo up with her… She surfaces and then makes blinks curiously again at two girls staring at her…

Authoress' Note:

alright… that should be good… this is part of the big update yeps, when almost everything was updated! so proud of myself… maybe I should just do this quarterly or something… shrugs I'll think about it… thax to the ppl that reviewed! It got me thinking and going again! Luv ya lots! Ja na… mata ne?


End file.
